


For reasons deeper and darker than the ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Character Death, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Dialogue Heavy, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Evil, Evil Plans, Explicit Language, F/F, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Character Death, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Please Kill Me, Sad Ending, Sadism, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Why Did I Write This?, Women In Power, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yeah, cut the crap and stop being so damn annoying.” Genocider Syo added, laughing loudly when the bear visibly saddened at her words.However, Monokuma regained his composure quickly and said, “What I mean is that y’all got the vote wrong!”Silence fell upon the students once more, and that time, it was everyone else’s turn to be completely shocked and baffled by Monokuma’s statement. “That’s impossible! We exposed Celes’ plan through and through, stop making shit up!”ORBe wary of the ones you deem to be worthy of your trust, not everything —much less everyone— is what it seems.





	For reasons deeper and darker than the ocean

“Celeste! Sorry, you lose!”

The Ultimate Lucky Student screamt, pointing at the Ultimate Gambler with his right index finger as he uttered those words. Thick, tense silence took over the room as Celes tried to come up with something to say.

Pale facial features twisted into a baffled expression. “I’ve… Lost?” The gambler repeated loud enough for the rest to hear, yet in a lower voice than the one she had been using all the way through the trial.

Dark chuckles tore through her rosy lips, her eyes widening and her left hand rising to rest on her temple. “Now, are you really sure about that?” The goth countered, her lips curved into a sickening smirk.

“How can you be so stupid? Naegi brought your plan forth, exposed every single one of your lies and we have already voted for you. You’re done for,” Byakuya sneered, disdain and superiority dripping from his voice as he spoke.

Celes couldn’t avoid to hide her mouth beneath one of her hands when she heard the Ultimate Heir’s statement. “You’re quite full of yourself, huh?” She uttered before bursting into another fit of laughter. The heir clenched his fist and shot an angered look at the gambler.

Before anyone else could speak any further, Monokuma jumped in his throne-like seat and laughed like a maniac, laughter which surpassed Celes’ only in the slightest. “Now now, if I were you, I would be more worried about my skin! But since I’m not you, and I’m one hundred percent made of fur, I don’t need to.”

“What do you mean?” Asahina questioned, stuttering slightly, leaning in and placing her hands on her podium.

“Yeah, cut the crap and stop being so damn annoying.” Genocider Syo added, laughing loudly when the bear visibly saddened at her words.

However, Monokuma regained his composure quickly and said, “What I mean is that y’all got the vote wrong!”

Silence fell upon the students once more, and that time, it was everyone else’s turn to be completely shocked and baffled by Monokuma’s statement.

“That’s impossible! We exposed Celes’ plan through and through, stop making shit up!” Junko spoke up, seemingly voicing out the other student’s thoughts.

A chuckle caught everyone’s attention. It was dark and sultry, although, that time, it didn’t belong to the gambler. One look around and they all came to the same conclusion: it was Kyoko’s.

“Hey, Kiri, what you laughin’ at!? We’re all going to be executed, there’s nothing funny about that!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, running his hands through his messy hair. Seeing the usually composed and calmed girl laughing like that had sent in on edge, and he had all the right to be on edge.

The purplette sighed, ran a gloved hand through her lavender locks and stared at Celes with a smug look on her face. The gambler huffed, although it sounded oddly soft, tender even, and walked towards the other girl until she was occupying Mondo’s podium.

“I’m sorry? “We’re all going to be executed”? Bold of you to assume such thing.” Kyoko retorted, one of the corners of her lips curved into a half-looped smirk.

“The fuck’s gotten into you? Have you gone mental or what?” Junko questioned, slapping the podium as a way to give emphasis to her words.

They all, except Celes, stared at Kyoko as if she had grown another head. The purplette was acting so unlike herself, so out of character, that they were unsure about what to say or do.

“Is that the way you talk to your superiors, Enoshima-san?” Kyoko asked, malice shining within her lilac eyes. “If I were you, I would think twice before speaking… Unless you want to end up like Ikusaba-san, that is.”

Junko’s blood ran cold, her hands falling to her sides as she registered and processed Kyoko’s words, her face becoming visibly pale in a matter of milliseconds. That lack of color was filled as quickly as it occurred by a furious red blush.

“Seriously, the fu—”

The Ultimate Fashionista never got a chance to finish her complaint, being cut by Celes’ disdainful and heartbreaking words.

“Since you all are so imbecilic, let me fill you in. We’re the masterminds, and you’ve fallen right into our trap.” Celestia announced, clasping her hands in the way she always did, a Cheshire cat-like grin on her face.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!” Yasuhiro screamt, unleashing the other’s screams and thoughts.

“B-But that’s impossible.” Sakura muttered, watching with wide eyes at the girls —the girls whom she had considered her friends despite their odd ways,— that were at her left.

“I refuse to believe that!” Asahina stated, although she took a step backwards with wobbly legs.

“If this is some sort of sick joke I swear I’ll end you both.” Byakuya threatened, not knowing who to stare at.

“Well damn, this is hot.” Genocider Syo commented. When everyone, even Kyoko and Celes, stared her way, she screamt, “Hey! I may be a serial killer who is all about killing cute boys, but even I have to admit that this is fuckin’ hot, KYAHAHA.”

Kyoko cleared her throat and pointed at Monokuma with her left hand. “The only proof you need is Monokuma. He’s off.”

Makoto gulped and spoke for the first time since he had claimed to have won Celes not so long before. “What about it?”

“Well you see, Naegi- _kun_ ,” the honorific made the Luckster feel sick to his stomach. “Monokuma turns on when he hears a certain thing, and turns off when he hears another specific one… You should thank Fujisaki-kun for that.” The purplette explained smugly.

“This is surreal! Fujisaki-san would never programme _that_ thing!” Asahina exclaimed, defending their deceased friend. Their friend would never programme a monster that always kept an eye out on them, a monster who had doomed their lives, a monster who was out for blood… A monster that had forced them to kill each other.

Celes inhaled, smiled and closed her eyes. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg.”

They all stared at the gambler as if she had gone nuts, even more than they deemed her to be in the first place, until Kyoko followed. “My name is… Kyoko Kirigiri.”

In that exact same moment, Monokuma jumped and landed in the middle of the circle. The students watched in horror as Monokuma said the first words he had said to them when they first met him in the gym.

“We’re the masterminds.” Kyoko and Celes said in unison, and Monokuma soon fell to the ground. He had been turned off.

Junko _tsk’d_ and lowered her gaze once more, boring holes into Kyoko and Celes’ skulls as she stared at them. “You killed my sister.”

“Ikusaba-san was practically asking for it.” Celes interjected, fidgeting with her hair. “Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited after all.”

Asahina and Makoto had to grab Junko to keep her in place, to restraint the fashionista and keep her from jumping towards the two girls to get into a fistfight.

“I assume this means that you were the one who killed Yamada, Kirigiri.” Byakuya said, changing the topic dryly.

“Oh my, he actually said something right without Naegi’s help… What a shocker.” Celes mocked, maliciousness shihing within her eyes, a smug grin covered by pale fingers.

Kyoko chuckled, but nodded at Byakuya’s words either way. “Indeed. I hit him from behind, and since he fell flat on his stomach, he didn’t have the chance to see me before I ran away.”

“It all went according to our plan.” Celes added some seconds afterwards. “Oh if only you could see the expressions on your faces.”

Kyoko pointed at Sakura. “Betrayal.” The martial artist groaned as she lowered her face.

Celes then pointed at Asahina. “Sorrow.” The swimmer clenched her jaw but said nothing.

Kyoko signaled at Hagakure. “Confussion.” The fortune teller just pulled his hair harder as he sobbed.

Celes pointed at Byakuya with a wide smirk, recalling the time in which he had claimed to be far superior than her. “Fear.” The heir was indeed afraid, he knew that he was going to die because he had been fooled by those who he deemed inferior to him.

Kyoko pointed at Syo, although she grimaced. “You’re a sick psycho and you’re clearly enjoying this. But if Toko was in control of your body, she’d be in complete denial.” The serial killer just laughed and screamt “yup”.

Celes pointed at Junko and raised her eyebrows. “Anger.” The fashionista clenched both of her fists yet remained right where she stood.

Then, both of them pointed at Naegi, leather and metal coming together as their hands reunited. “ **_Despair._ **” The lucky student grabbed his head and shook it.

“Why?” Asahina asked afterwards, her voice low and defeated. “Why would you do this to your own friends?”

A gobsmacked huff tore through Celes’ lips. “Friends?” Asahina bit her lower lip at that. “Why on Satan’s name do you assume that we’ve ever been friends?”

The swimmer raised her hands and opened her mouth, but was coldly spoken over by Kyoko. “Celes and I only trust each other. You were just the pawns of our plan.”

“It’s not the first time you mention this ‘plan’ of yours… I demand to know what it’s about.” Byakuya barked, his rage increasing when Celes laughed at him.

“Honey, you’re in no position to demand anything at all.” The gambler announced, an easy smirk on her face.

“Listen well, you peasant, I am Byakuya Togami, heir of—”

“Heir of nothingness.” Kyoko interrupted, clearly bothered by the way Byakuya had referred to Celes. The boy visibly faltered before barking back at her.

“How dare you?”

“Kyo’s right... The Togami family holds no power or whatsoever anymore. You’re the heir of nothingness.” Celes informed. “The outside world is completely ruined, despair reigns over there, and we’re the exclusive rulers of it. Not that you’ll ever get to see the outside world ever again.~” The gambler purred cruelly.

The Luckster groaned and looked at Kyoko heavily. “Why have you done this?”

“Why? Well you see… For reasons deeper and darker than the ocean,” the purplette answered, pure wickedness shining within her eyes.

“Cut the fucking crap!” Junko exclaimed, moving her left arm in an horizontal line.

“I was raised by my grandfather to be the heiress of the Kirigiri family. I was raised to be a detective, and a detective only. Before being a person, before having the luxury to feel anything at all, I was demanded to be a detective. My mother passed away when I was young and I was taught that my father was a stain in our family line by my grandfather. I eventually begun to repudiate hope, even if seeking and obtaining it was for what I was raised for.”

Everyone stared at Kyoko, listening at her with extreme seriousness. It was clear what Kyoko was now,  the “Ultimate Detective”.

“Despair, however, caught my attention greatly. Such an unpredictable and demolishing sensation… It made me shook whenever I thought about it, and I loved it. It was intoxicating, and inflicting despair upon others made me feel… Invincible and in control. I craved that, I yearned for that… I loved that.” Kyoko tilted her head slightly and smirked. “It was easy to inflict despair upon others being a detective. Pretend that you have lost track of the target, alter crime scenes, destroy crucial evidences… Despair always came yet in different ways!”

They all lowered their heads and growled. They had been fooled since the very beginning by someone whom they had decided to trust despite her mysterious aura and missing information.

“As for me,” Celes chimed in. “I was born into poverty, into a dysfunctional family who had never wanted me in the first place… I hated it, I hated the way I was treated, I **_despised_ **it. I found a way to survive, gambling. At a young age I became a very good gambler, a compulsive one since I needed money to keep on living. Every yen I gained was stolen by my selfish parents.” Her features darkened as a smirk curved her lips.

“However, I bathed into the joyous feeling that the other gambler’s despair brought me. It was almost worth it. I fell in love with it, thus I needed more and more over time. Unlike Kyoko, I inflicted despair upon the rest in a more direct and sadistic way, equally efficient as her ways. I grew up surrounded and causing despair. I felt like a true Queen, having everyone to bow down at me as I took everything away from them… I earned everything I deserved acting like that, and I never thought about stopping. I craved to crush more people underneath my heels… Kyoko being the only exception to that.”

Kyoko chuckled tenderly at that.

“Together we’re the Ultimate Despair, the ones who have sunk the world into ‘The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History’! We’ve doomed the entire world into the greatest despair mankind has ever experienced, and now, here, we’ve ended the last shreds of Hope that some foolish people clung to.”

Nobody knew what to say, too far gone into their word loss.

Both girls sighed, held hands and intertwined fingers. “This is getting boring… Why don’t we spice things up?” Kyoko asked Celes.

The gambler looked at Kyoko and kissed her deeply. “My, I’ve been waiting for you to say such words, my love.”

With a smirk, they looked at the rest of the students. The finale was so close that they were enthusiastic, chills running down their entire bodies.

**_“It’s punishment time!~”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> "Honey what the fuck"- Ink, 2019.


End file.
